


Ruled by His Stomach

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [634]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Damien Thorn, I have a sharp knife.  You can get up off your ass and come into this kitchen."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 December 2016  
> Word Count: 142  
> Prompt: pattern  
> Summary: "Damien Thorn, I have a sharp knife. You can get up off your ass and come into this kitchen."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Any time that Simone can give Damien a hard time, I will find a way to write it. Their playful relationship is one of my favorite things to write about.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey, Simone?" Damien calls out from his office. "C'mere!"

She rolls her eyes and keeps peeling apples for a pie. "Kinda busy. You come in here."

"But I just got comfortable in my chair." The whine in his voice is pathetically laughable. "Please? I'll make it up to you."

She sighs and counts to ten _twice_ as she continues with her task. "Damien Thorn, I have a sharp knife. You can get up off your ass and come into this kitchen. Unless you'd rather I _not_ make this apple pie for dessert tonight. The ice cream can wait for another meal, I suppose."

"Ice cream and pie?" The giddiness in his voice makes her chuckle. "You, uh, you just keep doing what you're doing. I'm coming to you!"

She shakes her head and mutters, "What is it about men and their stomachs?"


End file.
